


【锤基】喵喵叫的神域王子

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 【画风突变向】-我的一生要担任很多个角色，第一个角色便是你的守护者-【ooc🈶，私设🈶，胡说八道🈶】





	【锤基】喵喵叫的神域王子

-和那些美艳动人的女神比起来，他也没什么优势。没有柔软的腰肢，艳红诱人的嘴唇，软声软语的撒娇，白嫩柔滑的肌理。

可是他有比金子更耀眼的发，肌肉如同钢铁般坚硬，令敌人闻风丧胆的气势。

我可真喜欢他啊……喜欢到不惜作为配角，只要离他近一些就好。-

-他喜欢捏我的后颈，多么亲密的动作，我喜欢他这样。

偶尔……我也会幻想他会就着这个姿势低头吻我。-

-他可真蠢啊，要是没有我他该怎么办？谁给他收拾那些烂摊子，谁又能数千年如一日的对他好……

谁又能像我一样爱他？

没有人比我更爱他。-

Thor翻着他弟弟Loki的日子本，原本是想看看里面都写了什么，会不会记录着Loki的糗事。

要是有，他可要抓住这个机会好好笑笑他那总是逗他玩的弟弟。

前两页还好，到第三页就变味了，画风转变，他还没来的及生气Loki有了喜欢的人，就在一两段话里看出，这个人貌似，是他……

整个阿斯加德，有谁能在诡计之神脖子上动手还安然无恙的？

除了他还有谁……

这个想法一旦产生，Thor就把自己代入到那个“他”里去了，也没有了找乐子的心思。

-他又去约会了，今天又是谁？那些人可真烦啊……我真希望他的约会对象是我。

没关系的，我可以去搞破坏，反正他又不会怪我。-

-我会不会太贪心了？不甘心一辈子当兄弟，还想成为他唯一的爱人，想霸占他的一切，想要他全部的爱。

好烦啊，算了，吃颗糖冷静一下。-

Thor的手微微颤抖，翻书页的手也使不上劲。

每张纸只有几句话，刚好够雷霆之神脑子混乱的。

-他又惹我生气了，扪心自问，我脾气还是很好的，比我父亲好多了。

但他总能惹我生气，不得不说，这也是个技术活。

真佩服他。-

-今天海神约了我去他的海底世界，那里很美，到处都是蓝色。

我喜欢的蓝色。

海神说，他喜欢我，想和我在一起。他说他会给我所有想要的，竭尽全力也会满足我所有的愿望。

海神是个很好的人，可我不喜欢，用了所有能用的魔法消除了他对我的喜欢，这样他就不会伤心了。。

我可真是个好神。-

-我不喜欢男性，只是碰巧他是男的……他要是我姐，我也喜欢。

我能消除别人对我的喜欢，却无法改变，无法消除我对他的爱慕之心。-

“你在做什么？”

清冷的声音打破原本的平静，Thor做贼心虚，条件反射地把日记藏在背后，装作若无其事的样子面对日记本的主人。

Loki撇头看桌子上打开的盒子，有些恐慌，也有些期待。

“你打开了？”

“我不是有意要动你东西的。”Thor底气有些不足，本身他是来找Loki的，看到桌上的东西手贱，忍不住的打开了。

“没什么事我走了。”

Thor把“烫手”的日记本放回盒子里，匆匆看了一眼Loki，快步离开。

此后，他们的相处模式发生了变化，Loki不是傻的，他能看出来Thor躲着他，刻意回避他，不想和他有过多的接触。

Thor的行为反映了他内心真实的想法，Loki的心意，他是不会接受的。

“父亲，我想去尼福维亚历练一段时间。”

“你确定？”

“我确定，让我去吧，父亲。”

偷听别人说话是不好，Loki明白这个道理，他也不想这么做。

尼福维亚，那贫瘠之地，环境恶劣，遍地都是刀枪不入，百毒不侵的野兽。

Thor为了躲他，竟然主动提出要去那里。

他，有那么讨人厌吗？

次日天未亮，雷霆之神便踏上历练之路。

“你是不是和Thor吵架了？他怎么忽然要去那破地方？”Sif得知Thor离开的消息时，第一时间就来找了Loki。

这么多年来，这两兄弟吵来吵去的，最后也不过是喝喝酒就完了，什么时候这么严重过。

“我没有。”Loki没什么精神，说起话来也有点病恹恹的，“我不知道。”

“你看起来不太好，是哪里不舒服吗？要不要我帮你叫医师？”

“我没事，谢谢关心。”

去到尼福维亚第一天，还没找到落脚处，Thor就被一匹浑身雪白的巨狼攻击了。

和巨狼打斗了近一个小时，Thor以大腿被咬下一块肉为代价赢了它，并把它那身皮剥了下来。

阿斯加德没有冬天，秋季的风还是有些许凉意的。

Loki又怕热又怕冷的，极难伺候，这雪白的狼毛可以做成毯子，暖和又好看。

Thor抱着这样的想法顶着伤口剥皮，而后又想起来，他来到这里不就是为了躲着Loki吗？

不就是为了远离Loki，好让他不再喜欢他吗？

那还做什么毯子啊。

伤口完全自愈后，Thor来到了一座村庄，这穷乡僻壤的，资源少，人口也不多。

尼福维亚不归阿斯加德管，Thor也是第一次踏入这里，以往都是听说的。

他用一颗宝石从当地人那买了一处房子，作为他临时的住所。

后来他用自身优势经常去有野兽的地方，运气好的话，一天能遇到三四头野兽，他会杀了它们，然后拖回村庄卖钱。

那些野兽经常扰民，死不足惜，好在它们的肉能吃，皮毛也不错。

村庄里的人们对这个陌生人的好感日益剧增，离他近一些的，知道他不会做饭，也不会做衣服，时常会招呼他来家里吃饭，教给他一些做简易衣服的方法。

“你逞什么能啊，做弟弟的就要有做弟弟的样子，你就在我后面，我保护你就好了！”

“我也有权利保护你。”

Thor还没进门，就听到邻居家孩子们的声音。

哥哥比弟弟大两岁，大的有先天残疾，腿脚不方便，有时候小孩子打打闹闹一多嘴，难免会戳到痛处。

Thor从孩子妈那听的。

就刚刚吧，哥哥被一起玩的小伙伴推了一下，那孩子气性不好，嘴又多，弟弟气急了，就和那孩子打了起来。

“让你见笑了。”孩子妈收拾着药水，心疼又无奈。

“我也有弟弟，我们小时候常打架。”Thor揉了揉那孩子的脑袋瓜，笑着对大孩子说，“他从八岁就喜欢拿小刀捅我。”

“哇哦~”俩孩子异口同声，弟弟抬起头看Thor，问，“那叔叔和叔叔弟弟感情很差吧，你是不是很讨厌他。”

Thor摇摇头，“我们感情很好，也不讨厌他，他对我来说很重要。”

雷霆之神望向阿斯加德所在的方向，喉咙涩涩的。

从Thor离开后，三勇士和Sif就很少见到Loki，有时去找他，也都被侍卫拦着。

他整天不是待在藏书室就是魔法室，除了Frigga，他谁都不见。

连Odin，也没办法让他出来。

神族对于婚姻这方面看得很开，亲的兄弟姐妹能结婚生子，男性可以和男性结婚，女性也能和女性结婚。

在华纳神族和阿萨神族的历史上也有许多例子。

所以当华纳海姆的国王派三王子Thiel来请求联姻时，并未起什么风浪。

那是Thor离开后的第三十七年。

Odin只有两个儿子，Thiel提出的联姻对象也不是雷霆之神Thor，而是诡计之神Loki。

Odin烦啊，他都十几年没见过Loki了，这孩子也不知道怎么了，整天就知道把自己关起来，完全断了和外界的联系。

他没想到的是Loki会答应。

Thor收到消息时，心情很复杂，一方面是觉得，Loki结了婚，就会断了对他的心思，一方面是，曾经亲密无间的他们将会走向不同的道路。

订婚宴在阿斯加德办，婚礼在华纳海姆办，这是Loki提出来的要求，意思嘛，就是他要嫁过去。

Thor回到阿斯加德时是宴会前一天晚上，他也是故意拖到这时才回来的。

Sif他们一直都在蹲Thor，Thor刚到彩虹桥，就被他们四人拖去酒馆了。

与多年未见的好友相聚，Thor也是由内而外的开心欢喜，一杯杯的酒下肚，啃着大块大块的肉，这滋味别提多爽了。

“我们是不是应该叫上Loki，这样搞得我们在偷吃。”Volstagg放下腿肉擦干净了手，起身准备离开。

“他明天可是主角，今天让他好好休息吧，别打扰他。”Thor制止了Volstagg的行为，他还不想在这种关头看到Loki。

“也对哦，是要好好休息，看我这脑子……”Volstagg折了回来，重新入座。

“说起来我们已经很久没见了，自从你走了之后，他就很少出门。”Sif轻叹一声，也有点想念Loki。

Thor不再搭话，他知道因为什么，那是不能说的秘密。

Loki知道Thor回来了，心存希翼Thor会来找他。

从天黑等到天亮再等到日上三竿，他没有来。

Thor站在Odin身边，从Loki牵着Thiel的手入场时，他的视线就没离开过Loki。

他更瘦了，原本的肤色就很白，但不是像今天一样病态的白，瘦得下巴尖尖的，本来就没多少肉的他现在就像皮包骨一样。

他牵着他未婚夫的手走到他的面前，如此近的距离，他都能看清他眼圈下的乌青。

看上去憔悴到连一阵风都能把他吹走，他为什么要这样折磨自己？

众神之父给予了他们祝福，他们交换了彼此的信物，也当着众人的面交换了一个吻。

Thor看着他的弟弟和别人接吻的样子，心头如刀割般的疼。

以往每一次宴会，坐在Loki身边，为他夹菜，剥果皮，和他喝酒说笑的都是他，可现在开始，就不是了。

以往宴会后他们总是和朋友们去酒馆再喝上几个小时，谈天说地的，热闹又开心，可现在开始，就不会发生这种事情了。

“之前总听说你和Thor感情很好，怎么今天感觉你们怪怪的？”

“我和他感情一直都不好。”Loki食指指腹在桌子上画着圈，嚼蜡一般嚼着刚刚放入口里的桑葚，“你看啊，我订婚他连祝福都没说一句，这感情能好到哪去。”

Thiel安慰似得握住Loki画圈的手，这一动作落在Thor眼里可就变味了。

他提前离席了，当晚就去了尼福维亚。

Loki那一滴泪，像传说中的人鱼泪一般，化为了珍珠。

回到住所后，Thor直直倒在了床上，眼里不断浮现的都是Loki的样子。

恶作剧得逞后狡黠的笑，恶作剧前那神秘的似笑非笑。

收到他送的礼物时弯下眼角甜甜的笑，看到他出糗时不留情面的捧腹大笑。

他获得神格时他骄傲的笑容，他赢得一场场战争时他欢喜的笑容。

知道他粗心每次吃鱼都挑不好鱼刺，每次都会挑好刺后带着嫌弃把鱼肉给他，眼里尽是满足。

战场上的他容易好战，多次都是他救他于水火之中，然后回去的路上不停地骂他。

还有更小一些的时候，比起身体不太好的小王子，他更容易生病，哭闹，每每都需要年幼的弟弟哄着。

Loki会骂他，会笑他，会逗他玩。

他们去看过最美的海，吃过最难吃的食物，爬过最高的山。

他们一起长大，一起玩耍，一起打猎，一起闯祸，他们形影不离，仿若一体。

在当雷霆之神之前，当父母的好孩子之前，当弟弟的哥哥之前，当九界的守护者之前。

他的第一个身份，是当Loki的守护者。

Frigga说，他比你小一些，身子也没你那么健康，你要保护他，别让别人欺负他，别伤害他，但不能一昧惯着他。

他哪里听得明白这些，不过是顺着自己的心而已。

事实上，Loki为他操的心，比他多多了。

Thiel，那个华纳的三王子，他没有资格拥有雷霆之神过于美好的弟弟。

Loki Odinson，只有他才配得上！

Thor Odinson是个直来直往，没什么心机的神，他随心所欲，想干嘛就干嘛。

例如说这次，他认清事实后，立马返回了阿斯加德，打算告白。

宴会结束后，Loki还算清醒，也无困意，想着自己前几天研究的魔法还没有进展，又去了魔法研究室。

-喵喵喵！！！喵呜！！-

哪里的野猫竟然能跑到宫里来？？？

-喵喵喵喵喵！！喵！！-

这猫发春了吗？

-呜呜喵呜呜呜呜呜呜喵……-

烦死了，没完没了吗？

Loki拿着法杖打开大门准备把野猫轰出去，一瞧，愣了。

这哪里是野猫啊，这是老虎啊……还是金色的？变异了吗？

只见那老虎叼起地上的妙而尼尔，又蹭了蹭他，喵了一声。Loki心里产生了一个不太好的想法，试探性地问了一句，“Are you Thor?”

-喵-

Loki僵了一小下。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝……哈哈哈哈哈哈”随后笑弯了腰，手也捂着肚子以免笑得太用力肚子疼，“你哈哈哈，变成了老虎哈哈哈哈哈还只会猫叫……哈哈哈哈哈只会喵喵叫的虎子。”

Thor也无奈，他也不想这样的啊，他就是喝了杯水，就变成这样了。

-喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵-Loki你别笑了，丢脸……

笑出眼泪的Loki把他哥带进研究室，翻箱倒柜找出了一瓶可以让他暂时听懂动物语的药水。

“说吧，发生了什么。”Loki收起了刚刚那个样子，心里忽然有些难过。

Thor只会有事了才来找他，要是没有变成这样，说不定下次见面是他的婚礼现场。

-喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。-我去了你的房间找你，你不在，我有些渴就喝了桌子上的水，然后就变成这样了。

Loki想起来，自己研究的，能把人身变成动物的半成品是放在房间里没有错，那Thor为什么要去他的房间？

“你去我房间干嘛？”

-喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵。-我想跟你告白。我要和你结婚，和你亲吻，和你做爱，和你共度余生。

-喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。-请原谅我故意离开，我只是没想过会喜欢上男性，也没想过你会喜欢我。

-喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。-我无法接受你和别人一起生活，无法接受我们的曾经变成你和别人的未来。我想过我们分开后彼此成家，直到今天亲眼看到你和别人接吻，亲眼看到别人取代了你身边原本属于我的位置，我发觉我无法接受。

-喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵。-我发誓，这样的占有欲并不是来自亲情或者兄弟情，友情，我爱你，我想作为你的守护神，从始至终。

要说，这样的告白还是蛮能打动人的，如果不是顶着虎皮喵喵叫的话。

现在这画面诡异中带着喜感，喜感中带着深情。

-喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵……-Loki你别笑了行不行？你有办法帮我变回去吧，我这样怎么阻止你嫁给别人……

Loki憋着笑，嘴角上扬，眼角带泪。

-喵呜~-弟弟~

“我不知道你为什么会变成这样，我会研究的。”Loki摸了摸Thor手感极好的脑袋，弯下腰，“所以哥哥，你就暂时当我的宠物吧。”

诡计之神猛的一掌打向老虎的屁股，去他的老虎屁股摸不得。

Loki Odinson是个有脾气的人，他再喜欢Thor都好，也不可能因为几句告白的话忘记被冷落的几十年。

喜欢的人也喜欢你，可就知足吧。

不，知足从来与他无关，他注定贪心。

Thiel和Loki接除了婚约，对外原因是，Loki有养大型动物的癖好，Thiel无法接受。

真实原因是，Loki对Thiel无感，Thiel也是，两人一拍即合，就以Loki身边那只老虎做借口，解除了婚约。

除了神王神后，Heimdahl外，没有人知道为什么一夜之间小王子身边多了只虎子。

“唔……别舔。”

“松口！”

“嘶……”

“行了行了，别舔了，我起来行了吧。”

难得的，Loki想睡个懒觉，奈何…大清早就被某大型猫科动物又是舔脸又是舔脖子咬手指的。

怎么兽化后的Thor这么烦人。

-喵呜-Loki~

Thor整只虎都压了下来，大脑袋不断蹭着Loki的脖子，很快，白皙的脖子就红了。

“你能不能审视一下自己？你是只老虎，不是猫！！即使你只会猫叫！”起床气不小的Loki手脚并用把Thor推下床，找出一条帕子擦脖子。

“你要是猫我还愿意天天抱着你，随便你蹭哪。可是你这么大只……”

-喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵呜~-我错了，我就是想亲近你。

Loki瞅着那虎子耳朵都耸拉下来了，还委屈巴巴的，有一点点可爱。

-喵喵喵喵呜，喵喵喵喵喵？-我饿了Loki，一起吃饭吗？

“不去，我要睡觉。”Loki打了个哈欠，设了个屏障把自己和外界隔开，一沾上枕头，困意席卷而来，还是被窝里舒服。

Thor无法穿过屏障，自己坐了一会后，见Loki真的没有起来的意思，屁颠颠地跑去找Frigga了。

要说Frigga和Odin活了这么久，什么奇怪的事情，什么大风大浪没见过。

只会喵喵叫的老虎，还是第一次。

Thor选择性无视Odin那和Loki如出一辙的憋笑模样，还是妈妈好啊，都不会嫌弃他。

“Thor，以你现在的体型不适合撒娇，要么我试试看能不能把你变小？”

爹不疼娘不爱弟弟还嫌弃，这日子没法过了。

不是说好了撒娇就有亲亲抱抱举高高吗？他不就是大只了一些，怎么给被嫌弃了呢？

好不容易可以撒撒娇，还被嫌弃了，想变回人。

阿斯加德小王子Loki养了只金色的老虎，对他百般宠爱，去哪都带着不说，这虎竟然还能同神王神后同桌吃饭 。

这等殊荣，连一些神祇都没有。

可惜这虎是哑的，连叫都不会叫一声。

老虎经常驮着小王子四处逛，偶然一次，修剪花草的侍女看到老虎舔着小王子的脸，重毒洁癖的小王子竟然没反抗，还笑得很开心。

Loki可不止能容忍老虎舔他，他还很喜欢在老虎的肚子上打滚，软乎乎的，比硬邦邦的Thor舒服多了。

熟悉的舔脸服务准时开启，猫科动物的舌头带着倒刺，因为是半成品的缘故，Thor舌头上的倒刺不像真老虎那么坚硬锋利，更偏向成年的猫。

刺刺麻麻的感觉从脸侧到脖子，Loki在这种情况下是不可能不清醒的。

很快，刺痒的感觉消失，更加温热湿润的触感袭来，Loki睁开一只眼睛，看到了熟悉的金色脑袋。

“你别装了行吗？都变回来了还舔什么啊，我浑身都是你的口水。”Loki扯着Thor过耳的头发把他揪起来，大概是药水失效了，不需要配置解药也能恢复原形。

而变回人形的Thor抓住Loki的手就扑了上去，咬着那日思夜想的红唇。

一吻毕，Thor把Loki整个人都圈在怀里，又是捏腰捏脸又是捏大腿的。

“看到你瘦成肉干的模样，我还来不及心疼，你就亲了别人。”Thor揉着那副有弹性的肉，心安的不得了，“好在都长回来了，貌似比以前更多了。”

可不是嘛，跟着你这肉食动物，可不得长肉嘛。

Loki捏了捏腰间确确实实有层软肉，真讨厌，这段时间吃得太多了，竟然胖了！！

“还是要吃多一点，还是太瘦了，要把腰吃的那么圆才好。”Thor一边说着，一边比划出他觉得合适的腰围。

Loki看着那比划的尺码有现在自己两个腰那么粗，一时间无言以对。

“哥哥，无论你变成什么样子，我都会爱你的。”Loki勾着Thor给了他一个深吻，雷霆之神很享受诡计之神的主动，所有动作都配合着他。

这次除了神王神后外，没有人知道为什么他们身型完美，光是手臂上的肌肉就能夹爆人脑袋都大王子变成了……大腹便便的……exmm……

Thor是崩溃的，他也不知道哪里惹到Loki了，和他接完吻就变成了这样。

肚子上的腹肌不见了，变成怀孕七八个月的样子，他手臂上坚硬的肌肉也不见了，变成软绵绵的肉。

这幅样子简直比兽身更难接受。

Frigga让他多吃素，Odin则是戴上了两只眼罩，Loki嘛……作为罪魁祸首，他当然很开心。

罢了罢了，他开心就好。

才怪。

Thor央求Loki把他变回去，Loki不肯，还摸着他的肚子说，“哥哥，你是怀上了谁的宝宝？”

无计可施，Thor除了多吃素外，不断健身，而体重不减反增，一看就是Loki的功劳。

Loki也是铁了心想让Thor出糗，无论是宴会还是外出巡视都不把Thor变回去。

久而久之，Thor觉得他这副模样还蛮顺眼的，也就不在意了。

道高一尺魔高一丈，Loki又把另一种药水混进Thor的吃食里，也就两三秒，瘦骨嶙峋的Thor出现了。

所以说，无论发生什么都不要得罪法师，因为你根本不知道他们手里有多少稀奇的魔法II产物。

经过变兽，变胖，变矮，变小，变残，变瘦，变老的三十七年，Loki终于结束了对Thor的惩罚。

Odin对Loki的所作所为睁一只眼闭一只眼，当然，他只有一只眼睛能看到，干脆装瞎，毕竟，Frigga也是帮凶。

Frigga也是心疼Thor的，也心疼Loki。可是

孩子们这点奇怪“爱好”她能理解，毕竟知子莫若母啊。

一切都在不和谐中很和谐，Loki报复了Thor，两人也不再像曾经一样保持兄弟间的距离，有事没事腻腻歪歪的都很常见。

但是呢，某位老父亲忽然脑子抽风，趁着自己双商高的媳妇回娘家时，捅了娄子。

要说Odin吧，神格好几个，别的不提，就说智慧，也能证明他不蠢，可聪明睿智了。

智商和情商是两码事，那一天Frigga去华纳海姆，Odin就把俩孩子叫到跟前，顺手把远古冬棺扔给Loki。

唰的一下，Loki又是变蓝又是长角，皮肤上还有泛金的纹路。

一脸懵逼的Loki和被吓到呆滞的Thor耳边响起了众神之父魔鬼般的声音。

“Loki啊，你也成年了，有些事情你有必要知道。”

“其实你是霜巨人，千年前和约顿的战争，我在战场上看到了你。”

“我们有缘，我刚抱起你，你就咬了我一口。”

“所以就把你带回来了，你的亲生父亲是Laufey，你要是想见见他，就去吧。”

Loki眨着红红的眼睛不知所措。

Thor依旧在神游。

“原来我是霜巨人。”Loki把冻手的冬棺扔到一旁，身体也迅速变回白皮的模样。

他跑了出去，神游中的Thor也跟了出去。

Frigga回来后得知这件事情，把Odin变成了大青蛙。

接受真实身世的时间并不长，也就两个小时，Loki就泡在魔法书丛里翻看适合霜巨人学习的冰系魔法。

比起埋怨被隐瞒，还是学习魔法更重要。

再说了，Odinson这个姓氏，他还有能变动的余地吗？

完全没有。

“你抚摸过我身体的每一寸肌肤，却唯独看不到我穿婚纱的样子。”

“我在你的身后仰望了你许多年，现在要离开了，你会舍不得吗?”

“一千多年的兄弟，这样的关系到此为止了，你难过吗?”

“哥哥，我亲爱的哥哥，请让我最后一次这样呼唤你。”

婚礼前夕，去了趟中庭游玩的Loki迷上了人家的戏剧，还观看了几场婚礼。

回到阿斯加德翻新了剧院不说，亲自操刀编写剧本，每天让人演一段，大家一起看。

可能除了Thor欣赏不来，其他人都很喜欢，侍女们的空闲八卦变成猜测今天的剧情走向，大街上的讨论声也很多。

时不时被戏精上身的Loki也会在Thor面前“演一段”。

“婚服改成婚纱你肯穿吗？”

“站在我旁边不比在后面好？我后脑勺有那么好看吗？”

Thor一遍擦着他的锤子，一边破坏气氛。

“有什么好难过的，我开心还来不及呢。”

“今天最后一次？”

Loki生无可恋地叹了口气，这人怎么不按剧本来啊。

一点都不好玩！！

婚礼结束后的晚上，Thor特意把从中庭定制的婚纱强行给Loki套上，一脸幸福地说，“我看到了，很好看，很美。”

新婚之夜，Thor被扔到了寒冷的约顿，冻了一整夜。

婚后的日子和婚前没什么区别，只是Thor惹毛Loki的次数越来越多，Loki也从原本脾气算好的小王子变成了脾气暴躁的王妃。

终于在婚后第一百零一天，Loki在Thor愈发不知节制的生活中，他决定报复。

重新研制那能把人变成动物的药水，要改一下，要是又变成老虎，吃亏的就是他。

哥哥啊哥哥，是时候轮到你被我蹂躏了，不过今天的水怎么有点甜甜的？怪好喝的。

Thor在晚饭时回来，今天操练了将士们一整天，连午饭都没时间回来吃。

不知道Loki有没有想他。

不过床上怎么有只兔子？咦……不是兔子，是一只白色的小奶猫。

-喵！！！！-

被抓着后颈拎起来的猫咪扑腾着他的四肢，四处咬着空气。

Thor被那双祖母绿似的眼眸勾住了心神，这双眼，是他最熟悉的。

他把奶猫放在手里，根据曾经当“猫”的经验挠他的下巴，不一会，奶猫就舒服得喵喵叫。

“变得这么小，我一只手就能把你掐成肉泥。”Thor宠溺地亲吻奶猫的额头，忍住笑意，“我还以为你会是黑色或者绿色蓝色。”

-喵呜！！！！-

Thor揉着奶猫，无视他的叫声，这么可爱的Loki，可不能轻易放过了。


End file.
